


Forceful Love

by lexigirl20



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Going to be diverging fom canon. Clearly, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, I will try to throw some humor in here, If you like Terry Milkovich get the fuck off this page, M/M, Mickey's here so it couldn't be anything but explicit know what I mean?, Oral Sex, Shameless AU, Someone is going to die. But it won't be someone you love. Or even like, This begins right after Mickey and Ian have sex b4 Mickey's 'wedding', but it will prolly be a little not too funny for a while, graphic death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves Mickey. And he'll do whatever it takes to keep them together. Whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decided

“So what we gonna do? You gonna tell them all to go home?” Ian asked as he buttoned up his pants with a smirk at the thought of Terry’s face when Mickey told him to go fuck himself. The smirk didn’t last long though as Mickey said: 

“What? No. I’m gonna go and get this done, and you better be here when I get back ready for round 2.” Mickey scoffed as he retied his bowtie. The look on Ian’s face was one so heartbroken Mickey couldn’t even look at it for more than a second. He said something about how not everyone could say how they fucking felt every minute, looking up at Ian with his cum still trickling down his leg. 

Mickey was shocked to see that a look of determination had replaced the heartbreak. Ian had something in his hand, and quickly stepped closer to Mickey. 

“What the fuck Gallag?!” Mickey struggled against Ian as he held the cloth across him. It was chloroform he realized with horror, struggling not to breathe in. But Ian had gotten stronger, so much more than Mickey realized as he held Mickey still. The last thing he heard as his world went black was 

“I love you Mickey.” whispered in his ear as Ian’s arms loosened around him.


	2. Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip knew that Ian was doing what he had too, but it didn't stop him from being fucking terrified of the dark looks that he saw in Ian's eyes sometimes. Ian was too young for this shit. Hell, they all were. Even Mandy. Why the world couldn't let Ian and Mickey just live, Lip didn't fucking know.

Ian’s huffed as he lowered Mickey to the ground quickly as the boy lost consciousness. He pulled out his phone, texting ‘Plan B’ to Mandy and Lip. He shifted from foot to foot, chewing on his lip as he waited for them to come.

Ian looked up quickly as Lip and Mandy came in the back door with grim looks on their face. Mandy scowled, looking down at her brother slumped on the floor. 

“Mickey didn’t choose you?” she asked with a frown as she kicked Mickey in the leg. Ian’s smirk was a bitter one, a darker look than Lip had ever seen on his face and he frowned at the next words out of Ian’s mouth.

“He was too scared of what Terry would do to us if he chose me. What your brothers would do. Now help me with him.” 

Ian slid his arms under Mickey’s armpits and hoisted him up. Lip picked up his feet as they carried Mickey out to a car that neither of them asked Mandy where she got. They slid Mickey into the backseat, Mandy keeping an eye out for people. Lip, being the only one with a legal license, got in the driver’s seat and took off towards the Gallagher house, their hearts pounding. Reaching the house seemed to take forever, and Mandy took Ian’s hands, when she noticed that his were shaking. 

“Hey, this will work.” she whispered as he gripped her hand too tight. The breathe Ian let out was shaky, but he gave a tight grin as he looked at her and said

“It has too.” 

Lip parked the car down the street from the house, and looked around quickly. For once, the street was empty. Most of the neighborhood was at the ‘wedding’, on threats of pain from Terry if they didn’t show up. The three took full advantage of it as they carried Mickey into the Gallagher house, and into the basement. 

Mandy flicked on the light as Ian and Lip set him down. Lip lit up a cigarette as Ian tied Mickey’s hands behind his back around a supporting pole, and gagged him. 

“Remind me again why we’re not using handcuffs again?” Lip whispered, thinking how easy it would be for Mickey to slip out and come to kill them. He turned to look at Mandy as she scoffed.

“There’s never been a Milkovitch born who couldn’t pick a set of cuffs.” Mandy said it fondly, looking at Mickey with a small smile. Ian smiled too, leaning down to kiss Mickey’s head, breathing in his scent as he gathered strength for what was coming. Lip flicked the ashes of his cigarette, eyes sharp and calculating. 

“What now Ian?” Lip asked with nervous energy as Mandy ran her hand down his arm.

“Now we go back to the wedding, we need an alibi.” Ian said as he stood up from his crouch by Mickey.  
“We lock the door, and we go back and act like we have no idea where Mick is.” Ian took a deep breath, as if to steady himself. 

“You sure you can do this man?” Lip asked Ian, grabbing his arm as he went to brush by him. Ian looked up at Lip with a look that was too old for him, too old for any of them even growing up in this shit hole of a neighborhood. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m sure. I’ll do what I have too.” Ian says, as he pulls away from Lip. Lip sighed, nodded. 

“Then I’m with you.”

“Fuck yeah.” Mandy said as she grabbed his hand. 

Ian smiled at her, and the three walked out of the Gallagher house and back to the hall where they knew all hell was going to break loose soon, of it hadn’t already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is getting serious yall, and I'm gearing myself up for some serious Terry bashing.


End file.
